Draco's veela problem
by scorpion moon goddess
Summary: I know corny title. Okay this is pretty typical veela story. All my fans I am not abandoning my two other stories this was just in my mind. My two other updates are coming soon but I don't have internet at home right now. I just noticed I have spelling mi
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one Draco's veela Inheritance Draco was nervous. He had always knownhw would get his veela inheritance at sixteen but he didn't know it would slowly drive him crazy. Ever since his sixtenth birthday his nose had been asulted with the smell of apples and vanilla. Aparently, the smell of his mate would led him to them. He didn't even know if they were girl or boy.  
It didn't matter if it was a boy. Whoever his mate was could and would get pregnat by him. He would also be extremly protective and possesive.  
His parents taught him over the summer how to control his veela powers. But he would only use them as a last resort. Draco would get his mate with love not lust.  
Draco had been given his own rooms just to make sure noone jumped him at night.  
Just then Draco's nose was assulted by apples. He didn't even know he had stoop up until he was outside the compartment that was emitting the yummy smell.  
He opened the door to see his mate. He was shocked that there laying down asleep was his mate, Harry Potter. What got him angry was that his little angel was covered in brusius. He stepped in locking the compartment after him.  
Harry stirred and opened his eyes. "Draco, what are you doing here," Harry adked. "Shh, love, I'm here to heal you," Draco whispered.  
"Whey?"Harry asked. "Because you're my mate. Don't worry, Dumbledore and I will explain everything soon," Draco whispered as he placed his hand on Harrys' arm. Draco finished healing Harry and finally gathered the light weight boy into his arms.  
"Why are you helping me, Draco?" Harry asked. Draco took a deep breath. It seemed Harry would not wait for an explanation.  
"Harry, I'm a veela," Draco said, " and all veelas have a mate. They are able find ther mate by smell. This mate is ttheir life. They portect and take care of their mate. If their mate drefuses them, they die, but that rarely happens since thay are soulmates. They know their meant for each other. Harry you're my mate"  
There is a tense silence. Hary's eyes get wide at the realization of what this means. "Does this mean you love me," Harry asked. Draco was shocked for a second. Why would a mate ask the veela that question. "Of coarse I love you. And son't ever hinkk differently," replied firmly." Go to sleep pet. Get some rest. I 'll wake you when we arrive, " Draco said. At this an exhausted Harry finally closed his eyes.  
I know it's still short. I'm still working on my two other stories but right now I don't have internet at home so it's really hard. My next story I try will be Harry/voldemort. Or every one lusting after harry. Tell me if you want me to continue this story. 


	2. The sign of claiming

Chapter two: Draco's POV 

I can't believe the 'grryfindor golden boy' is my mate. It's stange yet seems so right. Draco looked down to the sleeping boy in his lap.  
Who would beat such a beautiful creature. Harry's black ebony hair, his pale alabaster skin, and shocking green eyes made him into such a beauty. It made him look like an exotic animal. "My pet," I whispered.  
I glanced at harry's still healing briuses. My anger started to rise.Who ever did this would pay. The windows started to shake ready to crack.  
Harry shifted in his arms whimpering softly. Draco smilied down at his angel. Calmed by Harry the windows stopped.

'I will have to ask him who did this to him. He might not give me the answear right away but I will find out.' Draco thought.

Dumbledore had already been notified about Draco's situation. He had taken the liberty of setting up the Malfoy rooms in the south tower.

'The old coot probably set up two different sleeping rooms' Draco thought depressingly.

Harry, so far, was handling it well. But Harry was known to be unpridictable. He could have just been so tired he couldn't really fight Draco's confession.  
'Most mates don't fight it. They feel the pull and sucomb to it. I'll have no problem with Harry. Hopefully throwing off the Imperious curse isn't helpful to resisting the Veela allurment.' Draco thought. the thought of losing his mate constricted his heart.  
'I can't lose Harry. Harry is now my life. Without him my world would crumble.'Draco mused.

Even though it had only been an hour the veela bond was already forming.

The rest of the train ride went without a hitch. Toward the end of the ride he spelled his and Harry's robes on. Draco then took out a pendent and chain. It was a siver dragon which was Draco's sign in the Veela community.  
He clasped it around Harry's neck, claiming ownership. The chain would never come off. The chain shrunk to an almost chocker size. Harry slightly shifted in his arms curling futer into the warmth of Draco. Draco waited till every one got off, leaving to the castle in the last carriage with Harry in his arms. The feast was in session but he had to meet Dumbledore before the feast anywasy.  
Draco walked past the closed doors to the great hall and went up the grand staircase to the second floor.

I know it's short and a cliff hanger but I'm already working on chapter three.  
By the way this and the H/V's that I'm doing are my main focus. You're going to have to seriously review if you want me to continue Draco's obsession and/or my Darren Shan fic.  
It's been a long time I know but I skipped school just to get access to the internet for my stories.  
Chapter three of this story should be up soon it has a pretty good start.  
I'll pick up Draco's obsession in the summer at the latest and darren shan will not be much longer then a month before I pick it up again. I need a break from HP every once in a while. I would like to thank the people who had story formating tips. They came in handy with this chapter and I was careful with how everything was placed.


	3. Courtship

Chapter 3: Courtship

Draco wasn't even out of breath as he reached the gargoyle leading to the headmaster's office. Draco frowned at the weight of his mate. Sure the weight seemed to fit his feminine structure but he still felt too light.

"Hershey's kiss," Draco said as he stepped on the edge of the gargoyle as it raised into the ceiling. Draco stepped off the platform and into the office. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows as Draco strode in, placing Harry into a plush chair. He turned his glare towards Dumbledore.

"I found him covered in bruises on the train. I just about lost my control on the train. If Harry hadn't been in my arms, I don't know what I would've done," Draco seethed.

Dumbledore smiled, "I see you've found your mate, Mr. Malfoy. I will inform the house elves to move Harry's things into your rooms. I will leave informing your father up to you. As for the bruises, I'm sure you are exatruating slightly."

"I am not exagerating. He will not go anywhere out of my sight. My classes will be changed to his. I do not know who did this to him but it won't happen again," Draco said.

"I doubt Harry will take kindly to you dictating his life so much," Dumbledore replied.

"I don't care; it's for his safety. He'll understand. Besides as long as the necklace is on him, I won't have to watch him all the time," Draco said.

Dumbledore eyes grew wide as he saw the necklace on Harry's neck.

"Are you sure it's good that you marked him so early on, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore asked?

Draco asked, puzzled, "Why wouldn't be good? This way both Harry and me know he's safe. Without it he could have anything done to him and I wouldn't really know."

Draco shuddered at the thought that someone would hurt his mate, his angel. His mind started to wander at what horrible things could happen to Harry if he had not put the necklace on. Rape, abuse, slashing his beautiful skin where only a few thing that went through his mind.

Dumbledore coughed slightly to get the young veela's attention.

"What," Draco asked.

"I was thinking that when Harry wakes up how you will explain this to him. I mean you only mentioned it on the train in a quick passing, am I correct," Dumbledore asked.

"Well I think he will understand. I was thinking if he didn't believe me he could always ask Granger and she'd tell him the truth," Draco replied.

"Well there is also, Harry's godfather's. Remus teaches Charms since Professor Flitwick retired this past year and Sirius teaches DADA," Dumbledore said.

"Why would I go to them for help," Draco asked confused.

"Well Remus is after all a werewolf and Sirius is his mate. I know I can trust you with this information, right my boy," Dumbledore explained.

"Yes sire, could I take Harry to our rooms now, he should be waking up soon," Draco asked.

"Of course, your dorm rooms in on the seventh floor behind the picture of the female veela. The password is 'forever in love with thee'," Dumbledore said.

Draco sweeps Harry into his arms and walked out of the rooms with goodbye to the headmaster. He might be senile, old, and cocky but Draco actually liked the headmaster somewhat. He walked up the two flights of stairs to the fifth floor. He found the entrance to the dorms and walked in, gasping at how different the dorms looked from the Slytherin dorms. It was decorated in soft tans, black, a little bit of silver, and a little bit of gold. Draco walked in deciding to explore the rest of the dorm when Harry woke up. He did notice there was only one bedroom with one king size bed. Draco smiled, ' I guess the old senile man is trying to rush things between me and Harry.' Draco gently placed Harry on the bed. Since it was only five he ordered the house elves to bring dinner when they were both awake. Draco gently slipped into bed behind Harry, slipping off both pairs of shoes and placed both their wands on the side table. Draco then lied on the pillow and gently pulled Harry under his chin.

"G'night Harry," Draco whispered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Okay so another chapter of one of my stories done. I've been trying to spit them out one after another since I'm going to New York tomorrow. I'm hoping to get one more story done but no promises. If it is done it will be in the late after noon, before my parents get here. I tried updating a story yesterday but something was wrong with the server so I updated it today. Anyway, Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys really do give me motivation to continue these stories.

Lately I've just been unhappy with this story. I started it because Draco being a veela and Harry as his mate is a common thing and I thought I could have fun with a cliched idea but I really like my stuff to be original. This story is not even close to original. So you guys are going to vote on whether I should continue or not. If you vote continue I will, if not I will try to find a way to end it in the next three or four chapters but nothing good will happen in three of four chapters, just to let you know.


End file.
